Why The Hell Not?
by dianoeticDefenestrator
Summary: Dave and John, best friends. Best friends with a secret: not all the humans were human. They were Trolls. And the pair wanted to find out more about them, no matter the cost. Contains: Yaoi, yuri, out of characterness, strangeness. JohnxDave main(as of now), JohnxKarkat, RosexKayana, other pairings. Bear with me, this is my first Homestuck fic. NO HUMANSTUCK. For NaNoWriMo.
1. The All-Knowing Bro

Welcome, children. You have tripped upon a new Homestuck fanatic. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

I'm kidding. Welcome to my first Homestuck fanfiction. And none of the 'Humanstuck' shite; the trolls are trolls, bottom line. Though I make no promises about keeping the humans human.

I'm going to warn you now, I'm not a huge fan of hertro, so if you're looking for RosexJohn or DavexTerezi, it ain't happening. Well, maybe Dave and Terezi… but probably not .

So, le warnings: Yaoi, yuri, swearing, weird shit, out of charaterness(possibly), Alternate Universe, no following of the story line whatsoever and maybe, sex.

So there you go. I hope you like it. Congrats if you read this all. The A/Ns will be WAY shorter in the future.

**Summary:**

Dave and John are your normal teenage boys; spent all their time on the internet and talking to friends, did average in school, despised baked goods… They were completely normal, save the secret they had discovered: Mythical creatures exist, namely Trolls. They walk among us.

**- Dave: Contemplate this revelation**

"…So you're saying that she's a troll?" Dave asked, peeking at his best friend, John, from over his sunglasses. The other boy nodded, pushing his over glasses up his nose.

"There's no doubt. I've been researching them and I saw horns her horns, they were yellow, red, and orange. And where the hell do you get the name 'Terezi'?! Trolls are the answer." John grinned triumphantly.

Dave sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He had to admit, he had heard a rumor that Rob Paterson was a fairy and that Dwayne Johnson was really a woman. Why couldn't trolls exist too?

"Earth to Strider." John yells, yanking the blonde's sunglasses off. He snarls and snatches them back, covering his freakish red eyes up. John knew how sensitive he was about his eyes…

"Never again, Egbert, or I'll castrate you and stick a puppet up your ass." John held up his hands defensively, still grinning like an, unfortunately, cute dork. Dave awarded himself a mental slap for that.

"So what are we going to do about the whole troll situation then, Dave?" John asks, reeking of childish excitement. Dave sighed, standing up and grabbing his katana off the wall.

"I think it's time we go visit Bro and ask what he think." The cool boy states flatly, looking like he's ready for war.

**- Dave: We're doing this, man**

"You sure about this Strider?" John asks, pushing his glasses up his nose nervously. Dave, who had become extremely annoyed, whipped around and pinned John against the wall of the stairwell, his knees on either side of the smaller boy.

"We're doing this, man. There's no going around it. Bro is a genius and we'll pick his brain, no matter the price." Dave said the last part while extremely close to John. Only when he noticed Egbert's blush did he realize exactly how close. Close enough to kiss…

That was it. Dave released John, disgusted with himself. John Egbert was his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. He could not call him cute or dream of kissing his stupid lips, no matter how soft they looked. Or how much he wanted it.

"C-can we k-keep going, Dave?" John asked shakily, starting to ascend the stairs again. Dave nods and follows, ignoring how flustered his friend was. He was trying not to think that maybe, just maybe, John felt the same, way…

Nine floors and five minutes of awkward silence later, they finally reached the roof. Dave turned to John, his face void of emotion, though his voice had lost some of its usual flatness.

"Stay out of the way, John. If you get hurt…" Could Dave finally be confessing that he felt something? "…Your dad would kill me."

Dave turned back to the door, reaching to open it, when there was the shink of metal entering wood and the door was pinned closed behind him. Slowly, he turned around, slightly scared.

"Little Bro, did you really think you could sneak up on me?" He asks with a smirk, holding john, who was unconscious. Dave growled, pulling his katana up.

"Your words are useless. Put him down." Dave growled, knowing well that Bro wouldn't listen.

Surprisingly, he did set John down against the wall and walk over, the same arrogant smirk gracing his face, nearly identical to Dave's.

"You two buffoons finally discovered this planet's secret and you've come to ask the all knowing Bro." He doesn't even ask, he just knows that's why they were there. Dave shrugs completely deflated, his normal, expressionless cool gone.

"Come on Dave, you know the price. You told me you'd confess to John as payment for the last deal. Obviously you never did. You know what the price is now." Dave looked down, dreading what Bro would say next. He knew what it would entail, to get this knowledge. Even if it hurt himself, even if it hurt John…

"You must seduce him."

**- John: Wake up and wonder what the hell is going on**

John's eyes fluttered open, a massive headache coming with the bright lights. He sat up after a few moments, finding himself in Dave's bed, staring up at a blurry poster of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. He sat up and grabbed his glasses, the room coming fully into view.

Across the room sat Dave, was sitting in a corner, looking completely different than usual. He had his glasses off, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around himself, and his expression... It was pained.

"Dude, are you okay?" John asked him, concerned for his friend. Dave shrugged, visibly trying to put himself back together. Within a few seconds his moment of vulnerability was gone.

"Yeah man. I even got us the info we wanted." Dave said, a slight smile on his lips. These were the rare moments John loved about him, when he showed real emotion. It actually made Dave 'cool kid' Strider worth being around sometimes, even if he was an insufferable prick.

"So, you going to share it with me or what?" John asked as he got up, walked across the room, and sat right beside Dave; maybe a little closer than necessary.

**- Dave: Think your way out of it and fail miserably**

This was where things got complicated. One, John was way too close, though Dave couldn't bring himself to move away. Two, he had no idea what to do with what Bro had given him.

He had been given a small book with a tan cover, bound with an odd, molted type of leather. And, an address to someone who could tell them more.

He had flipped through the book a little, fascinated by all the information on Trolls and their home planet, Alternia. John would have a conniption and devour the book, so the blonde had decided to keep it to himself.

So the only other option was to go to the address and talk to that someone. He didn't much like it, but John wanted to know. Hell, that Terezi girl(Troll?) seemed interesting, so Dave wanted to know for himself too.

"Quit spacing out Dave." John said with annoyance, going for his sunglasses again. Dave moved, lightning quick, and pinned John to the floor. He had managed to snag the sunglasses and they were sent flying across the room, but Dave didn't care. He was pissed.

"Egburt, you fuckface. I told you not to ever do it again and you do within two hours. What part of _never again_ don't you fucking get?" Dave seethed, tightening his grip on John's wrists. John closed his eyes and nodded, a strange expression crossing his face. Oh. Fuck.

"Dave, I'm sorry. Please get off of me, you're tu-" He cut out, the rest of his phrase hanging in the air, unspoken. _You're turning me on._

No! David Strider was not a homosexual. He had feelings for John, sure. But he did not want to seduce him. No way in hell. How could Bro expect him to do that? Hell…

I feel evil now :3

Next chapter will be a little better, we hope.

And a lemon might happen soon… I'm not sure If I wanna make it that type of story yet. Lemme know what you think~


	2. Of Makeup, Mess Ups, and Making Out

- Enter Name

Terezi Pyrope was her name and keeping the secret was her game. No one could know about her and her eleven friends and their secret. No one could know that they weren't human and that they were from another planet. No one could see their horns or know the true color of their blood. People would even flip a tit if they knew of their gender-blindness. It. Could. Not. Get. Out.

"Terezi, when are you going to wash that horrid stuff off?" Eridan asked her distastefully, motioning at her face. "And take off that awful hat too." Terezi couldn't help but sigh. She had gotten used to wearing hat and makeup in order to go to Human school every day. She had to blend in; she was one of the only ones who had small enough horns to.

"You're just jealous Eri. You don't get to fully experience human culture!" Terezi laughed, going to the sink to wash her face. Eridan flipped her off and left, winning another grin from the female troll.

A few minutes later, Terezi was finally satisfied with her clean, grey skin. She pulled off her hat and shook her hair out, donning her red glasses, a grin spreading across her face. She wasn't allowed to smile like that during school on account of her sharp teeth, so she reveled in her own happiness every other waking hour.

She swiftly made her way to the Air section of the house where she roomed with Eridan and Sollux, a fact that they always hated. It didn't help that Sollux often had to stop them Terezi from killing Eridan or vice versa.

"Hello Sollux, Eri~" Terezi sing-songed, baring her teeth in a evil looking smile. Sollux waved and Eridan glared, filing down his yellow nails.

"Terezi, I need you to repaint my nails, they're getting all chipped." Sollux said, hoping onto Terezi's bed and holding out a gray hand. Terezi nodded, pulling out some black nail polish.

"I need to re-do mine anyways. Sure you don't want some E?" Eridan promptly left, only giving the pair a slight glare. _Pity,_ Terezi thought, _he's getting less reactive._

Terezi started painting the Gemini troll's nails before moving onto her own. They had to adopt a 'gothic' or 'emo' fashion in order to paint their nails and not be called weird for it. It was a lot less strange than their naturally yellow nails.

Finally she finished and threw the polish back into a drawer, still grinning in her specific manor. Sollux smiles faintly too, the other troll's happiness was extremely contagious.

They sat in a comfortable silence that only Moirails could share with each other for a long time, long past when their nails had dried. Finally, Sollux broke the silence.

**- Terezi: Panic internally**

"Terezi? Did you notice that boy today at school? The one with the slime thing on his shirt?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Terezi thought for a moment, then her face falls, her smile gone.

"He… He was watching me. He was there, right after I almost lost my hat." Oh Fuck. This was not good. The boy most likely knew their secret, but exactly how much? The only beings on the planet that had known were the trolls and one other. Dirk Strider. Could John have found out more from him?

"Sollux, you cannot tell anyone yet. Let me take care of it." The seer whispered, panicking. John Egbert had been watching her for a while, but she hadn't noticed before. There was no avoiding it now. They would have to tell everyone else and address the situation. At the best, they could find some way to erase his memory and be done with it. At worst, Karkat would have to eat him or worse.

"I promise TZ, your secret is safe with me, for now." Sollux said with a smile, pure loyalty permeating his voice. Terezi's grin returned and the pair hugged. But in the back of her mind, Terezi still had this nagging feeling that something would go wrong…

**- Terezi: Confide in a friend (sort of)**

Sollux decided to go find Eridan, so Terezi decided to pay the Water Room where Vriska lived, along with her roommates, Equius and Feferi. Vriska had been her best friend for years, back when they had lived on Alternia. Well, not as close as she was with Sollux. There was a friend and there was a Moirail.

"The hell are you doing here, T?" Vriska asked, looking up from her book, smiling only slightly. Terezi walked in and sat on the floor in front of Vriska. The other girl put her book down and slid to the floor.

"It's not often you'll actually come here… so you must need to tell me something." Vriska inferred, crossing her arms over her ridiculous chest. Terezi blushed, not acting like her usual self. Vriska just had that effect on her…

"I… I came to…" Terezi needed someone else to confide in and comfort her for her idiotic mistake. Hell, all she needed was a distraction. Maybe that was the true reason she had come. The Seer's face flushed a light teal at the thought.

Vriska slowly and expressionlessly wrapped her arms around the other troll, watching her squirm. Then ever so slowly, she kissed her, eradicating any thought that either of them had been having. The glasses came off as the kiss got more heated, the Scorpio sliding her hands under the other's shirt, lightly caressing her smooth skin.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Karkat screamed, shocking the pair who were sprawled across the floor, Terezi's shirt half-off. Blushing even brighter than before, she pulled her shirt down and retrived her glasses.

"Fuck you for not knocking, Kitty-kat." Vriska sneered, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. Karkat snarled, stalking up to Vriska.

"BITCH PLEASE. NO FILLING BUCKETS REMEMBER?!" He yelled, speaking with his hands. Terezi slapped her forehead and shook her head.

**- Terezi: Abscond and self pity**

Karkat and Vriska erupted into a fit of insults, a few fists flying and horns being flicked. This was definitely Terezi's cue to abscond; and get the hell out of there.

When back in the safety of the Air room, Terezi flopped onto the bed. Sollux and Eridan were both gone still, probably filling buckets somewhere. This thought produced a sigh.

Terezi rolled over and stared at the wall, an ugly off-white. She had no idea what to do except wallow in self-pity, even though this was completely unlike her. She had most likely screwed things up, and big time.

"You idiot…" She growled, banging her head against the wall once.

No matter. This problem could be confronted tomorrow. And with that, Terezi sat up and quickly injected herself with hive slime- the only way the trolls were able to survive without sleeping in their Hives.

A wave of calmness washing over her, Terezi slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Indeed, it sucks so far. But it's for NaNoWriMo, therefore I shall treck onward. I hope someone gets at least a drop of enjoyance out of this story...


	3. Seduction and Guilt

**WARNING: There is a lemon here. Don't like, skip it. Whatevar o 3o**

**- Dave: Don't listen to your own thoughts**

_I have John exactly where I want him… Or at least, where Bro wants me to want him to be. Could I really go through with this?_

_No, hell no. Dave Strider and homosexual did not belong in the same sentence unless 'is not' was in it. _

_But John looks so cute, with his eyes shut like that and the blush along his cheekbones…_

While Dave was having his internal war, John ever so slowly opened his eyes to look at Dave, grimacing. The blonde noticed and locked eyes with him, still unmoving.

Finally John broke the silence, whining, which was totally unlike him, and the word even more so.

"Daaavvvveee. If you're not going to do something, get off of me so I can go take care of it." Dave starts, shocked by Egbert's words. That was like, an invitation. But fuck, how the hell could he still do that to his best friend?

"You sure, John?" Dave asks, licking his dry lips. John nods, biting his lower lip almost… _Seductively. Fuck._

In on burst of motion, Dave slides down and pulls the other's shirt up and over his head, but stoped near his wrist to twist it around into makeshift handcuffs. John looked at his hands, dumbfounded.

"The hell are those for?" He asked, "That's not fair!"

Dave rolled his eyes and proceeded to pull down his pants, putting his semi-hard dick in John's face, in front of his mouth.

"You've always talked too much, Egbert. Put your mouth to a better use." Without complaint, John starts sucking on him, swirling his tongue around it. Dave hisses in pleasure, trying not to moan. Taking that is encouragement, the boy on the bottom took it all the way into his throat and mouth until his nose rest in soft blonde curls.

"Fuck John, sure you've never done this before?" Dave groans, weaving his fingers into John's hair. The only reply he gets is a small suck before he pulls his way back up, gasping slightly.

Dave really wants to make John keep going, but he doesn't want to hurt him. He had to admit, having something like this stuffed down your throat wasn't exactly 'pleasant'…

Once John had caught his breath, the blonde pulled him upright and into a kiss. At first he was gentle and sweet before getting hotter and more desperate. Without thinking, Dave moved his hand downward and into the front of the other's pants to gentle grip his member. John pulled away, letting out a low moan. _Good. I wasn't the first one to moan,_ Dave thought with a slight smirk.

"More please…" John whispered, further egging him on. Dave proceeded to flip him onto his stomach and slid his shorts and boxers down, throwing the across the room. He propped the brunette up on his own knees, and spread his legs apart.

Dave was getting a little less confident in himself though he kind of knew what to do… Bro had done this to him once or twice in the past, so he wasn't completely clueless.

"Relax or this'll hurt, Egburt." Dave said, licking his fingers. John tried to look back at what Dave was doing, only to be shocked when fingers poked at his hole. Pain shot up his spine, bringing tears to his eyes.

Dave grimaced but pushed a little harder. "I told you to relax! It'll feel better if you do." John whimpered but nodded and it soon became easier for Dave. A stray thought asked him, _what the hell are you doing to your best friend!? _But he ignored it.

Suddenly John moaned, arching his back. Dave pressed forward again, earning the same reaction. He had found that sweet spot…

Finally he deemed John to be ready, evident by the begging. He removes his fingers and positioned himself behind John. How he hoped that he didn't hurt the John…

Forcing himself not to hesitate, Dave pushed his hips forward until he was all the way in, John writhing underneath him. It was obviously his first time.

"More Dave, ngh…" John said, Egging Dave on. He started moving faster, grunting._ I can't believe how good he feels…_ He thought, blushing. He couldn't stop now though…

They both began thrusting their hits against each other, making a wet smacking sound as the air grew hot around them. Dave flipped John over without pulling out, kissing him passionately.

Breaking the kiss, Dave laid John back on the carpet, never once slowing his thrusts. John pulled the other back down onto him, wrapping his finally freed arms around him, as if to become one with him.

They were close and the both knew it. They were both moaning each other's names, one'kept begging for more and harder despite the pain. Nor did Dave mind that his own back was being clawed into. Pain and pleasure had always gone hand in hand for him.

"I'm coming Dave!" John said ending in a moan. With one final thrust, Dave came inside at the same time his other did outside. Then the blonde boy pulled himself out and sat up breathing hard.

To his surprise, John had rolled over onto his side and passed out, his lower half almost soaked. But Dave's breath caught in his throat when he saw what he had done to his love's back.

**- Dave: Feel extreme guilt**

John's back looked terrible, slight lines of blood running down his back and onto the carpet. In all his passion, he had ended up rubbing all the skin off his back.

A choked sob escaped Dave's throat which he quickly swallowed back down the best he could. What the hell did I just do?! He screamed mentally, dropping his head into his hands as he willed himself not to cry. He much not cry. Never again.

It was too late. The tears poured out of him life a river, everything he had been holding in for years, since the abuse started, since he had decided to be cool at all costs. Since he met John.

"Dave? What's wrong?" The blonde jumped, peeking out between his fingers. John looked at him with worry.

Dave couldn't bring himself to answer. Crying was not cool. Showing emotion wasn't cool. He had to stay strong or risk destroying the image he had created for himself.

Slowly and silently, John moved and hugged Dave, even though they were both naked. It was nothing like the skin to skin connection they had before, but soft and sweet despite they wounds. The brunette even pulled the other boy into his lap to comfort him. They sat like that for a few minutes before Dave managed to compose himself.

"Come on Egbert. Let's go shower, okay? Then I'll bandage your back up." John nodded and smiled. The got up to head to the bathroom, but Dave almost lost it when he saw John's back again. John frowned and pulled him into a hug again.

"I'm not mad at you Strider, quit feeling guilty. And besides, you're going to have a few nasty scars on your back yourself." He pointed to a full length mirror and made him turn around. Sure enough, there was two sets of four scratches, all parallel to each other, leaking blood slightly. Dave smiled, feeling slightly less guilty.

"Fine Egbert. But next time I'm still going to aim for a bed instead of pushing you all around the room, okay?" John laughed in agreement and they went to shower.

/\/\/\/\

There you go. A lemon. Took me way too damn long to complete though .


	4. Just A Glorified Stalker

**- Enter Name**

Rose Lalonde wanted to be a detective. She wanted to delve into criminal investigation and such. She was even practicing her skills right now. She had followed her friend Kanaya home.

Really, she was just being a glorified stalker. But detective sounded better.

_Subject is entering into a large house. There are neither open windows nor vehicles in the drive. I intend to take up a post in a shrub, acting as voyeur until Subject's reappearance,_ Rose wrote down, sticking a pencil behind her ear.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, one of those fancy Android ones. She opened it up to see she had a message on PesterChum, from the ectoBiologist. This earned a facepalm. John was an idiot.

_TT: Yes John?_

Almost instantly she got a reply.

_EB: rose! we need to talk to you super soon. can you get jade and come to dave's tomorrow after school_

Rose sighed, glancing back up at the mansion. There was a slight flicker at the curtains, as if someone had been peeking out. She thought she had caught a glimpse of an eye too, but she couldn't be sure.

_TT: Possibly. What brilliant information might you be revealing? Mathew McConaughey has finally agreed to be your lover?_

Rose smirked, anticipating his reaction. _Hopefully rage, possibly sarcasm, or…_ The reply came, cutting off her thought.

_EB: No but dave and i are now. that is besides the point though_

Wait, what? Dave and John were what? Lovers?!

_TT: You nitwits are lovers? Gay lovers? As in you take it in the butt?_

Rose cringed at her own crudeness but she was too shocked to worry about this. How the hell could her to best guy friends be engaging like that physically?

_EB: HA HA SO FUNNY ROSE_

_EB: but yeah. you can't tell anyone yet okay? just bring jade tomorrow so we can explain the other thing_

_TT: You imbecile, do not torture me until tomorrow. Spill your guts or I'll come and disembowel you with one of David's worthless Katanas._

Rose sighed, attempting to calm herself. She had to focus on the task at hand. She wanted to know more about Kayana and who ever she lived with. She wanted to be able to talk to the girl again too…

"Rose, come out." The blonde jumped, slapping her hand over her mouth as not to scream. A figure was standing out in front of the window, wearing all black and a hood. A rapist? No… The voice was more familiar. Kanaya.

**- Rose: Attempt not to die of embarrassment **

Rose crept out of the bush, standing up and brushing off her own black attire. She couldn't see her very well in the fading daylight, but she knew the hooded figure was Kanaya. Why she was hiding her face like that?

"Why are you here?" Kanaya asked, shoving her hands deeper into her sweater pockets. Rose didn't know what say. She was intrigued? She was stalking her? She wanted to know more about her? It all made her sound ridiculous and obsessive.

"… I do not know…" Was the best answer she could muster. Kanaya sighed.

"I think you need to come inside with me. That's what you told me to do." _What now? _Rose thought, truly perplexed. What frivolous thought could have driven her to say something like that when they had barely even conversed?

Kanaya took a step forward and quick as lightning, grabbed Rose's hand. The blonde girl gasped, looking down at their hands. Kanaya's was a pale grey and her skin felt different that it should have.

"Don't be afraid, Rose. I'll explain everything. Just come with me." Rose's mind was racing at the speed of light, but every thought was mashed into the next. There had to be a logical explanation or even words to describe how she felt. But nothing but a mash of incoherent thoughts.

Her legs moved automatically in the confusion, letting Kanaya lead her inside the mansion. Back in the shrub, her phone buzzed with another unread message, most likely filled with worry.

- Enter Name

Kanaya Maryam knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She felt something she'd never felt before with any troll, when it came to the one named Rose Lalonde. She had reason to believe that this girl was her Matesprit.

Moving swiftly but cautiously, Kanaya lead Rose inside the house, wary of her roommates. If anyone saw them, they were screwed. Best case scenario, they would get to the Earth room with no interference, but even then she'd have to explain to Tavros and Gamzee why she had brought a human in.

By a stroke of luck, the Earth room was empty upon their arrival. Kanaya collapsed on her bed, sighing in relief. Rose sat beside her, still in a shell-shock silence.

The troll girl proceeded to shimmy the black pull-over off, revealing her zodiac shirt which she adored. She smiled at Rose, hoping she would sober up by seeing her as her, horns and all.

Finally, she spoke in a hollow voice, nearly a whisper.

"What are you?" Kanaya sighed. She had been wrong. Rose didn't know, didn't even suspect that she was something else. She was just a human girl with a crush she was unaware of. Her intuition had been wrong. But it was too late to turn back now.

**- Kanaya: Explain Everything**

Kanaya took Rose's hand, grimacing when the girl flinched, though she didn't pull away. A light blush even crept up the girl's face face.

"See Rose… Everyone besides you in this house is from another planet, called Alternia. We're a race that is roughly translated into your language as 'Trolls'." Rose nodded, stay silent. What else could Kanaya tell her without getting in too much trouble?

"We came to earth a few years ago on a mission. Kind of to observe humans. Those of us who have smaller horns," She motioned to her own, smiling fondly, "Have been disguising ourselves to understand the culture."

"We were given extremely strict rules to follow though, as not to expose ourselves. You can't imagine how many I've broken in the past ten minutes." At this, Rose cracked a smile. And then finally, the mood lightened, she spoke.

"This is quite a revelation, but it think I'll manage. I do have a question, if I may be so bold…" Kanaya nodded for her to continue, "May I possibly touch your, ah, horns?"

**- Kayana: WHAT?**

Kanaya froze, confused. Touch. Her. Horns? That was almost a forbidden act, but how would Rose know that? How would she know the effect it would have on her?

She nodded slowly, her eyes sliding shut. She flinched lightly when Rose's soft hands made contact, shivering when she slide them from the base to the tips. When she touched the little swoop at the tip of her left horn, a moan tore its way out of Kanaya's throat, her eyes flashing open.

Rose jumped and scooted away a little, blushing bright red. Kanaya's own cheeks flushed green.

"Sorry… Our horns are an erogenous zone, kind of like…" She thought for a moment, "The things you humans call 'nipples'. How the hell it works, we may never know." Rose turned even redder, making Kanaya laugh.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, sending both girls into a panic. Kanaya threw the other down behind her bed, motioning for her to slip under. She then tried to look innocent for whatever was coming.

**- Rose: Attempt not to have an aneurism**

"Tavros, Gamzee. Hi." Kanaya said, trying not to look flustered. Rose heard shuffling and a laugh, followed by a honk.

"Hey, mother fucking roommate. Isn't it past your hive time?" A voice asked. Rose watched Kanaya's feet shuffle nervously.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go to sleep. I was about to change, but you guys scared me." _She's actually pretty smooth…_ rose thought, her heart pounding. Regardless, she didn't want to be discovered. These were aliens and who knew what they were capable of.

"Okay then, motherfucker. I'm just gonna go visit my mother fucking best friend. Later." The door opened and shut, presumably the speaker leaving.

Rose heard rustling above her, watching Kanaya's feet move. Then she left the bedside and went the opposite direction. The bathroom, maybe?

A few minutes later, nearly holding her breath the whole time, Kanaya came back and laid on the bed. Then moments later, a lazy grey hand drifted down into her line of sight, dropping a piece of paper. Quietly, Rose grabbed it and began to read.

_Rose,_

_ I'm Sorry But You'll Have To Stay A While. You Can Stay The Whole Night Or Leave Once You Know For Sure The Others Are Sound Asleep. I'd Prefer You Wait For Me. I Don't Want Anything To Happen To You. Also, Don't Move Much Or Someone Might Smell You. Sorry Again._

_ Kanaya_

Rose stifled a sigh. It looked like she was in a predicament. All she could do was wait for morning to come. It was going to be a long night.

/\/\/\/\

I realize that some character are out of character. And that the horn thing is kind of bullshit. But bear with me. It's just for NaNoWriMo and I'll edit it more afterwards. Just be happy for the frequent updates, I say…


	5. Searching for Justice

**- Dave: Be Cool Before School**

"Egbert, you're fucking joking." Dave groaned, crossing his arms over her chest. John glared at Dave-well, more like Dave's attitude, but still- and sighed, uncrossing the blonde's arms for him.

"Come on Dave… I don't want to hide that we're together, you know?" John said confidently, grinning in his own idiotic way. Dave rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Is it really that hard to hold hands with me in public?" The brunette said, slipping his hand into the blonde's. Dave pulled his hand back.

"I'm not going make people think I'm a homosexual, cause I'm sure as hell not. So no holding hands, Egbert. I'm sure Jade would be happy to if you asked." Dave stated curtly, trying to walk out the door. John pounced on him out of anger, meaning to hope onto his back, but over estimated his strength and they both when toppling over.

"Cool your jets, Spaz." Dave, growled, trying to get up. John was getting madder, tackling him and pinning his arms and legs down, using his weight just right so that the other couldn't get up.

"You need to knock it off, Strider, you're pissing me off. Firstly, you cannot claim not to be a homosexual seeing you practically raped me, despite the fact that I did indeed like it,"

"Second of all, this 'I'm a fucking cool kid, man' act is getting a little fucking old. I love you and I don't care what other people think because of that. You shouldn't either." His face softened when he noticed a near-imperceptible lip quiver from Dave. _Maybe he had been a little too harsh…_

"I'm sorry I've been such a douche. Rose would say I have a major personality flaw and an insufferable ego." Dave commented with a smirk, making John giggle.

"Come on cool kid, we're going to be late for school." John said, releasing Dave, standing and reaching down to help his boyfriend. _Boyfriend… What a thrill it was to think that…_

To John's surprise, Dave didn't let go of his hand. He actually smiled slightly at his lover and squeezed his hand. _Today's going to be a fucking good day despite his idiosyncrasies_, Dave thought as they left for school.

**- Enter Name**

Karkat Vantas was pissed beyond belief, madder than he had ever felt in his entire existence.

The humans knew. Or at least, a few of them did. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the miserable soft skins found out. They would all pay for this…

"Now to enlist the law to catch the perpetrators…" Karkat mumbled as he finished his makeup and slipped his signature hat on, a red-orange cap that he liked to wear backwards. Why? Because he fucking could.

He made his way to the Air room, barraging in as he did everywhere. Terezi and Sollux were both finishing their humanization, chatting with each other, but stopped when Karkat entered.

"Hey Kar-Kitty, ready for school?" Terezi asked, fluffing her hair to cover her horns before donning a black beanie. Sollux silently pouted out of the room.

"TZ, we have a problem. We've been exposed. You know the laws. Help me punish the people who've wronged us." Karkat couldn't have missed it if he was blind. Terezi's face flashed with horror before she looked at the ground. _What the fuck?_

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Terezi?!" Karkat asked, storming over and making the girl look up. She ripped herself away and stalked out, making the Crab even madder.

Then he realized it. She had been part of it. Maybe in hadn't been Kanaya at all, but her who exposed them. Maybe they both did it.

With a scream of rage, Karkat tackled Terezi, effectively pinning her down. She looked him straight in the eye, her earlier timidness gone.

"Karkat, your anger smells like cherries and cinnamon… I'd tone it down already or someone might find out your secret by accident…" She laughed, her grin appearing across her face. Karkat grimaced at the threat, but was completely unnerved otherwise.

"Stuff it fuckass. I just don't want to be turned into a pin cushion by the fucking humans. Tell. Me. Everything!"

And to both their surprise, she did just that. Her, Dave, John, Rose, Kanaya, she knew it all, somehow. And it took everything Karkat had not to burst out of there and murder them all. It would take much more will power not to murder them at school.

But completely out of character, he stood up, nodded once, and walked out of the Air room, ready to explode inside.

**- Karkat: How is this better than murder?**

For his first two of the mundane things humans call 'classes', there was no sign of any of the humans or Kanaya. Even Terezi was absent from the one class they had together. Stupid Seer…

It wasn't until right after lunch that he saw one of the boys, the one with dark hair, walking down the hall, smiling to no one. He annoyed Karkat instantly. He was one of the happy ones. But he had to be captured or something, he fucking knew!

As not to draw attention to the humans, he walked nonchalantly over and started following the boy, waiting for the perfect moment.

A moment later, the hall was nearly deserted and the bell rang. The boy didn't seem to notice, walking on. _This is strange, why is he not hurrying?_ Karkat wondered, tailing closer.

Looking for somewhere to talk the boy, preferably back to their human-hive but that wasn't possible, he noticed a bathroom. Moving quickly, he grabbed the boy by his shirt and dragged him in, pressing him roughly against a wall, finally getting a good look at him.

He immediately hated him, more than he hated most people. He had that kind of face that humans would call 'cute' and these stupid glasses kind of like Eridan wore.

The boy pulled some headphones out of his ears, these ludicrous, tiny things that looked like they could go to your brain, and glared at Karkat. Whatever…

"Karkat? Why did you just kidnap me?" John asked, crossing his arms and even smiling slightly. Karkat let him go and glared at the boy, presumably John. Karkat couldn't help it. There was something about the boy; he hated him so much for knowing what they were, but at the same time he wanted to touch him REALLY FUCKING BAD.

How about fucking not?

/\/\/\/\

I'm happy to have followers, but how about a comment or two? I'd love the feedback^^

Thanks~


	6. Karkat Loses It

**- John: Let's be confused.**

He had been walking down the hallway, going to hang out with Dave on account that they both had open hour, minding his own damn business when Some random, creepy kid that always wore a hat threw him into the bathroom.

Well, not entirely random. John might've had mythology with him, but he couldn't be sure.

"You're John Egbert, right?" The guy, Karkat, asked in a raspy voice. John nods and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Okay, you know my name. Now let me go. Places to go, things to do." John tries to push past him and by reflex, Karkat pushes the other back against the wall, dazing him. A red flush comes to the troll's face, surely showing through his makeup. For once, he was grateful of his blood.

He couldn't stop himself. There was something about John's face and mannerisms that he could not resist. Next thing Karkat knew, he was kissing him.

John's eyes widened in surprise and tried to push Karkat away, but he couldn't even turn his head away because his chin was being held in place.

Seconds later, Karkat regained his senses and realized what he had been doing. He wrenched himself away from John, screaming at himself mentally. _WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU KISS THE HUMAN!? THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_

Karkat got up, staring at the ground, his face unreadable to John. It scared the boy, he did not know what to think of it.

Karkat stalked back over and grabbed John, faster than he could react and put him into a choke hold. It was too late. He had broken the rules about relations with humans, why not a few more?

"John Egbert. You should know, if you already don't, that me and my friends are trolls. Because you found out, your pitiful exsistance will never fucking be the same." John started shaking, whether in fear or surprise, Karkat had no clue.

But this was enough. He covered John's mouth and nose until the boy went limp in his arms. He proceeded to pull John into his arms and carried him out, willing himself to stay unseen.

**- Dave: Sense That Something's Astray**

When John didn't show up to the court yard, Dave instantly knew that something was wrong here. John Egbert was not the type to ditch you nor to be late. Something. Was. Wrong.

"Heeeeyyy cool guy!" Said a girl, running up to the blonde and grinning her ass off. Dave adjusted his sunglasses, giving her his usual flat expression.

"Hey Jade. Seen John around?" He asked, scanning the court yard for that familiar slime tee shirt. Jade shook her head, still smiling her buck-toothed smile.

Dave just shrugged, not letting his worry show. He waved to Jade, shoving his hands into his pockets. _Where the hell could that idiot be?_ He thought, stalking towards his locker. He only had a couple classes left today anyways, so he might as well spend it hunting for John.

**_Get your Katana, John Egbert is in trouble…_**

Dave stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, looking around. Did someone just speak to him?

"Who the hell are you and what do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

**_It does not matter. Just listen or your Matespirt will die._**

"My what?" Dave asked, his mouth tugging downward into a slight frown. He had heard that word before, somewhere. Ah ha. The troll book.

He pulled it out and flipped it open to the contents. I think it was under the section labeled 'Quadrants'.

Sure enough, he scanned it for the word. It read:

_Matespirt_

_This, of the four quadrants, is the closest to human romance. For Trolls, this is when there is mutual pity between the beings._

**_Imbecile! Do not harry or you will not be able to bear the consequences. _**

"Yeah yeah, I'm going. You're worse than Bro when he's on a tandem." Dave mumbled, going to his locker. He was definitely loosing his mind. Listening to voices and shit that probably didn't exist. But then again, John might really need him. It all added up between John being later and the retarded voice.

**_You are going to be very sorry, David Strider._**

"shut up already, I'm going." Dave growled, pulling out a short Katana and sticking it in his belt. Then he made his way to the front door, avoiding teachers.

Once outside, he started walking to his house.

"Okay voice, what the hell do you want me to do now?" Dave asked outloud. An old lady who was walking her dog looked at him crazily.

**_You need to go to the address your brother gave you. One of the trolls is about to create a new timeline and you're required to stop him._**

"Dude, you make no fucking sense, but I'm going to listen to you because John is supposedly in danger and if I'm losing my mind anyways, what's the fucking harm?"

**- John: Attempt not to cave.**

"Wake up already, fucking human." John's eyes opened to find a very cross looking creature in his face. He yelped and backed up the bed, against a wall. What the hell was that thing?!

"Calm the fuck down John. I just took that stupid hat and makeup off." John didn't know exactly what to make of it. This was definitely Karkat, but he looked freaky now. He had these little candy corn like nubs and grey skin. Not to mention his eyes were yellow and grey and his teeth, freakishly sharp.

"Y-you're a troll?" John asked, his voice quivering. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Yes fuckface. I've always been one, thank you very much. I'm pretty sure we've been over this once or twice. Now cut the bullshit and tell me how much you know about us." Karkat said, backing John into a corner.

John had no idea what to do. He didn't know what he was expected to know, so he decided to play dumb, asking Karkat what he meant. With a furious growl, he slapped the stupid human, leaning a bright red mark on his face.

"YOU DUMBBASS, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT US?!" He yelled, brandishing curved, machete-like knifes in the boy's face. John tried to sink farther into the wall, terrified. A sense of self-preservation told him that he should speak, tell Karkat everything he knew, but he couldn't. This maniac could go after Dave too, and he _could no_t let that happen.

John made a big show of sighing, doing his best to look subdued. Karkat froze. The boy was actually going to tell him?

"Karkat…" Yes. This was it. John would tell him everythi-

"…I don't fucking care what you try to do to me, I'll never speak." Karkat's face morphed into fury once again, swiftly brining the knife up to John's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. He couldn't breathe, let alone move out of fear. The troll fixed him with a cold glare, almost imperceptibly increasing the pressure on the boy's throat

This anger was different than before, not explosive and loud like before, but calm and subdued, though he was clearly seething inside.

"So you're saying you refuse to tell me what you know?" Karkat asked in an uncharacteristic whisper. John nodded his head as much as he dared.

Karkat pulled back and threw his weapons under his bed, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked over to a drawer and rummaged around for a minute. The entire time, John sat there stupidly, holding a hand to his neck.

Finally the Crab closed the drawer and walked back, holding something behind his back. John continued to sit there, unable to form a proper thought.

"I didn't want to have to take any drastic measures, but it's come to this." He pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid and held it in front of John's face.

"This is Hive Slime. Back on our planet, we sleep in it to prevent our species' horrible nature from coming out- as much. Here, we inject small amounts to stay sane. I'm not sure the effect it has on humans when injected. Shall we see what happens?" Karkat asked, smiling sadistically.

That's when John finally regained his senses and realized exactly how much trouble he was in. As in deep shit. The kind where you could die… or worse.


	7. Metamorphosis

**- Terezi: Rush home**

Terezi ran like a bat out of hell, towing Sollux behind her. She had to get home now.

See, when Karkat got angry, he emitted a strange combination of scents that others couldn't smell. It was cherry, cinnamon, and a metallic scent. And right now, it was more powerful than it had ever been.

"Slow down TZ!" Sollux yelled, having trouble keeping up. She ignored him. This could be a fucking matter of life and death. Karkat could be extremely rash.

As they flew past, Terezi noticed a blonde boy walking in the same direction. This was the one called 'Dave Strider'. John Egbert's 'bro' and best friend.

She came to a halt and grabbed the other boy's hand and started dragging him along too. _Fuck the rules today, I have to stop anyone from being harmed._

"I don't have time to explain;" Terezi said, cutting off their protests as they entered the house. A couple of the trolls who were sitting in the main room gasped as the stormed through, following them. They sped to the Water room, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Terezi stopped at the door, smelling the air. Cherry, cinnamon, that metallic scent… as expected. But there were some strange ones too… The scents of Hive Slime, the white-vanilla of shock, and bitter sweetness of fear.

She opened the door, everyone behind her holding their breath. Inside, Karkat stood, staring at the wall above his bed with open-mouthed horror.

Up in the corner, was a sight that shocked them all, something that they should have never seen on this planet. A wriggler's cocoon.

Karkat turned around, looking like he was being eaten by guilt.

Then, in a frighteningly quiet and subdued voice, he whispered, "I didn't know this would happen to him."

**- Dave: Play it cool**

Dave was horrified by the whole situation, but he refused to let it show_. I mean, trolls dude. And that thing in the corner. And where the hell is John?_

The room exploded in chaos, A couple trolls grabbed Karkat, Terezi included, and take him out of the room. A troll with lightning shaped horns and a purple streak in his hair went over to examine the sticky mass in the corner.

"Dave, come with me." A boy with overly large horns and a mohawk grabbed Dave's hand and lead him out into the big room again. The sat on a couch in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the whirlwind of moving beings.

"I'm Tavros, by the way." The boy mumbled, sighing and leaning back. "I'm sorry about all this, and we would never have known if not for Terezi." He sighed again, fixing Dave with an intense stare. Dave stared back from behind his glasses for a moment, smiling faintly at Tavros.

"It's not your fault man, but thanks for the thought." Tavros nodded, looking a little nervous. Dave crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to think.

A few more trolls, a girl with ram horns, a boy with broken glasses and teeth that he had seen at school before, and a girl with a robotic looking arm, walked into the room, looking solemn. Tavros stood up and Dave followed suit, unsure of what to do.

"Tavros, Eridan needs your help with something," Vriska said, "And Terezi has been assigned to take the human home." Her hatred bore into Dave with such intensity that he had to work not to flinch. Vriska gave off a bitch vibe, in his opinion, and clearly hated humans passionately. Just great.

Terezi walked into the room, looking fully human again and came over to the standing Tarvos and Dave. She smiled her sharp-toothed smile and held her hand out for Dave's. All the trolls watched silently as they left, half of them with hatred, half with pity.

**- Dave: Do. Not. Freak. Out.**

"Dave, I can tell you're worried. It smells sickly sweet." Terezi stated, glancing over her shoulder. Dave looked sideways, as if ignoring her, letting himself be led.

"I'll help ease your worry in any way I can. Okay?" Terezi said once they reached the Strider residence.

"Okay then. Explain to me: what happened to John?" Dave asked, facing her and crossing his arms.

"Karkat went crazy and injected him with this substance that helps keep us more peaceful. We have no idea what it does when used on humans, but Eridan, the guy with the purple in his hair, thinks that he somehow turned into a wriggler and then pupated."

"Whoa girl, that barely made sense," Dave said. "You mean like a butterfly? And how the hell would that work anyways?" He asked with slight exasperation.

Terezi shrugged. "We have no fucking clue. We just have to wait and see. Even I can't predict what will happen."

"Fuck." Dave intoned, staring up at the afternoon sky. This is not good. How the hell am I going to explain to John's dad?

Then something dawned on Dave, making Terezi look sharply at him as his scent changed.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that John won't die in all this shit. What would you guess is going to happen to him?" Terezi looked away for a moment, as if thinking. She was grateful that Dave didn't have her powers of scent; otherwise he'd smell her spicy guilt.

"Chances are, he's changing, like Wrigglers, our young, do into trolls." His suspicions confirmed, he turn toward his front door and rest his head against it. He'd never have his best friend and lover back as he was.

"Egbert is turning into a troll?" Dave whispered, saying it out loud to see if it sounded less insane. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Terezi's head had bobbed in confirmation.

**- Dave: Be a Zombie**

The rest of the week was quiet and passed by in a flash, though at times it felt like time would drag, making a minute seem like an eternity. Every day, he went to school in hopes of seeing John or even any of the other five trolls, Terezi, Sollux, Karkat, Equius, or Nepeta, but they never came. Even Rose was gone, which further worried him.

Yes, he realized that he could very easily go over to the mansion that they lived in, but he didn't want to cause extra problems. _Aw, fuck it, I can't take it anymore, I have to go. Where doing it bro_. He thought to himself, gathering the courage.

Finally he made it through the day, avoiding Jade the Annoying and his multitude of fan girls. His feet moved automatically, taking him to his destination. He took a deep, calming breath and moved to knock on the door, but it opened before he had a chance to.

"Hey Dave. Did you know you smell like strawberry today?" Terezi asked with a laugh, pulling him inside. Before he could ask his nagging question, the Seer answered him, as if reading his mind.

"You're here for John, we know. You might not like what you see, but be grateful he's alive." This does not sound good bro. Dave thought, but followed the troll back into one of the room regardless. It was the same room that he had first seem, presumably the one that Karkat lived in.

"John's alone right now. He needs a friend." Terezi said, opening the door and pushing Dave inside. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps in, shuddering at the sight. The corner where the 'pupa' had been was discolored a strange rust color, almost like blood. And on the bed below it, sat John.

**- Dave: A Strider Never Cries**

John had curled himself into a ball and wrapped his arms around his torso, almost as if making an effort to hold himself together. Dave sighed at the pitiful sight, making his presence known.

John turned around silently, rusty tears running down his face. Despite the fact that he was crying, it was as if he was seeing his best friend for the first time. He had thick, curved horns, one curving down and one upward, unnerving grey iris with yellow whites, and shocking grey skin.

"Dave, look at me…" John whispered, wiping at his face. Dave softened slightly, allowing himself a sad smile. He moved forward and hugged him, pulling the other tightly to him.

"I'm so fucking glad you're alive, Egbert, or I would've had to kill you." Dave said, pulling back to look at him again. He looked so different but he was still the same dorky John, buck teeth and all, even if they were slightly more pointed now.

"I might as well be dead, Strider. I'm not human anymore. I can't go to school, I can't go home, I can't even go out in public." The new troll sighed, wiping fresh tears away. Dave wiped his own eyes slightly, as much as he could without jarring his glasses, blinking back tears. John what so pained by what he had become that he wanted to die…

"Don't fucking say that. We'll find a way through. Where doing this bro." Dave said with a slight laugh. This only made John cry harder, instead of saying the phrase back like he usually would._ Why must tears be so fucking contagious!?_ Dave yelled in his head, pulling his love into his arms and cradling him, battling against tears of his own.

"Dave, you're trying to be all 'fuck yeah, cool kid' again," He sighed. "Crying is not a bad thing, you realize." The blonde could only shrug to this, closing his eyes and doing something he hadn't done in a long time, only because the boy he loved was distressed. He cried.

"Fuck…" Dave said softly. He hadn't realized how upset he'd been about John until this moment. He'd barely found him and he almost lost him.

John smiled through his own tears and leaned in to kiss his other. Dave couldn't help but note that his lips felt different, a little rougher.

John pulled back and grinned dorkily, making Dave laugh. Egbert, you loveable idiot…

"Can you just hold me for a while, Dave?" The boy asked, looking at Dave hopefully.

"Why the hell not?" The blonde decided after a moment, cradling John closer to his chest and actually smiling lightly.


	8. Experiencing Human Culture

**- Rose: Mathmatics or more **

"Rose, do you know anything about quadrants?" Kanaya asked, touching up her peach-colored makeup. They were at Rose's house since it was closer to the school and they had just gotten out.

"Yes. A quadrant is what each section of a coordinate plane is called. Why?" Kanaya shook her head ever so slightly.

"You have the human definition correct, but to us, quadrants are our types of relationships." _Where is she going with this?_ Rose wondered, nodding for her to continue.

"They're based on pity and hate, on account that some of us believe those are the only two emotions that we're capable of." Kanaya went on, smiling slightly, "But I don't believe that. Or that we aren't able to form relationships with humans-Karkat is the main philosopher of those beliefs, so it's probably not accurate." Kanaya laughed softly and Rose cracked a smile, unable to help herself.

They both sobered up after a moment, falling into a silence. Rose fiddled with her pocket dictionary and Kanaya adjusted her hat. Then finally, she spoke again in a low voice.

"Rose Lalonde… I think you're my Matesprit…" Rose stopped and looked at the troll girl, cocking her head to the side as if she didn't understand, which she didn't exactly. She knew that they were based on pity and hate, as Kanaya said and that Matesprit obviously couldn't be one of hatred.

Then it clicked. Kanaya thought she was in love with Rose. Or in pity. However…

"I believe the obnoxious human teenagers have this thing called 'dating' that they do with their significant others… If you have nothing you're doing this evening, maybe we could try it?" Kanaya asked cautiously.

Rose smiled and nodded, grabbing the girl's hand. She couldn't really believe that she'd been asked out by a girl, and a troll, none the less. Or how blind she'd been of her own attraction ever since she'd met Kanaya.

"Let's go then. There's this really good frozen yogurt place downtown. My treat."

"Can I bring my chainsaw with?" Kanaya asked hopefully, motioning to her book bag. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

"As much as I like it, no. We can't scare the obnoxious teenagers. Come on." And with that, they left, hand in hand.

**- Kanaya: Experience Human Culture**

"This is that frozen yogurt stuff you were speaking of?" Kanaya asked incredulously, poking at her own, which was bright green. "It's the same color as Hive Slime, how can it be safe?"

Rose laughed, taking a bite of her yogurt, vanilla cookie dough. Then sneakily, she struck with her own spoon, stealing a spoonful of the florescent green yogurt, swallowing it. _Must be safe if she can eat it…._ Kanaya thought, taking a bite. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, the coolness and fruity flavor….

"What is the flavor called again?" The troll asked, attacking her treat. Rose ate hers more slowly, watching the girl with amusement.

"Lime Rush. That was my favorite until I found this." She said with a flourish, motioning to her own cup. Kanaya stopped and swallowed, eying Rose's.

"…Could I try some of yours too?" She mumbled, reaching out with her spoon.

Instead, Rose pushed Kanaya's hand away and took her own spoon, scooped some up, and held it up to the girl's mouth, as if to feed her.

Kanaya, locking eyes with Rose, opened her mouth, never once looking away. As soon as she had swallowed, they both burst out laughing. A few passerby's gave them strange looks, but neither cared. It was like they were in their own little world.

After eating their yogurt, they went down to the city park, holding hands the entire way. More strange looks were received, but not a fuck was given. Kanaya would never understand the human's opinion on gender relations- Why couldn't two females be Matesprits?

They sat down in the grass, watching the sunset together. Words weren't needed for once, between the girls who both fought and showed affection that way. Simply being together was enough.

Kanaya looked over at Rose and immediately felt the need to kiss her. It was almost overwhelming. She leaned in ever so slightly, but stopped when the blonde started, as if she'd been shocked. Her mouth hung open ever so slightly, in surprise.

"What the hell do you mean?" She whispered to no one, completely ignoring Kanaya.

"Rose, what is the matter?" She asked, tapping her shoulder. She jumped again and turned to Kanaya, as if coming back to reality.

"It's nothing of importance… Just give me a moment…" Rose mumbled, all her usual confidence gone.

Then suddenly, she tensed up, but just as quickly, relaxed and fell backwards onto the grass. She was sound asleep.

"Jegus, what is this? Rose, wake up!" Kanaya said, shaking her. When she didn't, she couldn't help but panic.

**_ Be calm child. No cause for alarm. Take the Seer girl to your companions and all shall be know in due time._**

"Okay." Kanaya whispered, hoisting Rose up and looping one of the girl's arms over her shoulders, life she was helping her walk.

She had to listen to the voice in her head. She'd been instructed by it once before, and because she didn't listen, terrible things happened. Then they were sent here. She couldn't let that happen again.

**- Dave: Ignore Cryptic Call**

**_This is only the beginning, Dave Strider. Can you survive this Timeline? Can you handle the consequences of your actions?_**

Dave groaned, rolling over and putting a pillow over his head, even though it wouldn't keep it out. The voice was back again with its cryptic messages and ominous saying of his name. Or telepathiciseing or something…

Suddenly the blonde's iPhone buzzed, signaling a call. Dave sleepily picked it up, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Strider here." He stated, not bothering to check the caller ID. A familiar giggle sounded on the other end, instantly telling him who it was. _Aw. Shit._

"Daveeee. Guess what?" Her voice sounded a little different, but he shrugged it off.

"What Jade?" He asked, only allowing slight annoyance to creep into his voice.

"Today's a special day…. We finally get to go on adventure, like we said we were going to once we got out of high school." _Wait, what?_ Jade was making less sense than usual. Sure, the four of them had made a pact that they'd travel and go be crazy, and have an adventure after high school, but what did she mean by now?

"Go back to sleep Dave. I'll explain in a few minutes. Bye!" Dave sighed and put his head in his hand. Jade had always been mostly insane, but she was their friend. Though, he had no business going back to sleep. He had to get up and go see John since it was finally Saturday.

He got up to shower and get dressed, but before he could take more than three steps, he was hit with a crushing wave of pain and nausea, forcing him to sit back down on the bed.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt anything if I sit until this shit stops…" Dave growled, laying back and holding his stomach.

Before he could stop it, he felt his eyes drooping and his body becoming numb. A slow panic settled in his gut, but sleep took over and the world went black.


	9. It Keeps Hapening

**A/N: My apologies for holding out on you, I've been distracted. NaNoWriMo is over and I've failed once again, like past years, but I intend to keep writing and editing this story. I've written ahead on this story, but I'm not going to post anymore until I get a good review or two. I need some feedback guys! Please. **

**So I hope you enjoy the long chapter. And if it's any motevation, there's going to be some PB&J in the next one :3**

**== Dave: [S] Enter**

**_You're on your own now. Make sure you look after John Egbert better this time. Farewell, Dave Strider._**

Dave bolted into a sitting position, his head spinning. He sighed and stood up, not bothering to reply to the voice. I never answered when he wanted it to anyways, and it said it was leaving. _Good fucking riddance._

Oddly enough, he was standing on a gear-like platform surrounded by lava. The sky also had a red, fiery sheen to it, almost demonic in nature. The whole place just rubbed Dave the wrong way; it was red, his least favorite color.

Despite the unfamiliar place, Dave knew what he had to do. _A Strider always knows what to do_, He thought with a smirk, thinking of his Bro. Bro had never let him down, even though he had tortured him and made him do things that were fucking retarded, it always worked out. That was just the Strider Way.

He let his feel lead him, hoping from gear to gear. A normal human would be afraid of the lava. But Dave wasn't exactly a normal human, was he?

Within minutes, he found himself in front of some ruins, right below a volcano. _Now we're talking, man. _He thought, entering through a tall doorway.

Inside, it was dimly lit by a few torches, casting an eerie orange glow about the room. The room was completely bare otherwise, save strange markings on the walls and floor. In the very center of the very square room was a circular symbol on the floor, carved deeply and painted with a rust color. Every instinct told him this was the place to go.

Without a doubt or even a hint of cautious or hesitation, Dave stepped into the circle and to the center. Something told him he had to do something more. But what?

Almost like he was channeling Egderp, he glanced down at his clothes, these ugly pink garments with a crescent moon on the chest and twirled like a fucking princess. _Fuck Bro, when they hell did I put this god-awful piece of shit on? And why am I doing the Egderp? No time for this shit._

**_Running out of time and breath  
The Knight must make sacrifice for the Heir  
Or face ultimate destruction and death_**

The voice was like a whisper of wind, barely audible. Though nowadays, Dave couldn't tell the difference between voices in his head and real voices. Whatever

Back to the problem at hand: opening this gate and deciphering the riddle. They we obviously related. But what the hell was this speak of a 'Knight' and 'Heir'?

Then it dawned on him. Heir was like a prince or something and the knight would obviously be their protector. Following that logic and applying it to the situation, John would be the Heir and Dave would be the Knight. It pained him to think that Egderp, of all people, would be above him but he wasn't going to argue with something so clear. He had to sacrifice something for the boy he loved. Well. Sort of.

_God damn, I'm breaking a Strider rule… Never admit your feelings, they make you weak._ Dave groaned mentally. _Too damn ironic…_

He pulled his katana out of his belt and made sure he was in the center of the circle. With no ceremony, he brought up the sword and slashed his arm open from palm to the crook of his elbow. He got a moment of satisfaction from destroying the horrible pink costume before the pain hit him, his arm bleeding profusely.

Dave gritted his teeth in concentration, attempting to ignore the pain as he waves his arm around the circle. The blood ran into the lines of the circle, turning them bright red. They glowed ominously before the whole world flashed red and then white.

**- Dave: Be the author**

A girl sat in a dark car with a laptop in her lap as they barreled down the highway, on a great journey to their hometown.

_God damn it, what they hell should I do next!?_ She thought, huffing and leaning her head back, nodding her head to the beat of her music.

She had so many places she wanted to take this story she was writing, but she didn't know exactly how to get there. Not to mention all the love and deaths she wanted to stuff into it. Sure, she had a couple weeks and 39,000 more words to do it in, but could she do it?

_What I'd give to be Dave… or at least have his help, damn Knight of Time._ She sighed again. She really shouldn't be stressing over a _fanfiction_ of all things.

The song changed and suddenly she was listening to Sburban Jungle. With renewed passion, she opened her computer back up and started back on her own journey, flames burning in her eyes.

**- Karkat: Wish You Could Shoot Yourself**

"YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Karkat screamed, throwing his hands in the air. All the trolls besides Vriska, ever confident and smirking, shrunk under the force of his anger.

"Karkat, tone It down." Terezi whispered, hoping that their companions wouldn't notice the strong scent of cherries. The crab ignored her completely, mad beyond belief.

"Karkat, what did you expect? Humans are stupid and Sburb works in mysterious ways. If the game wanted the Beta Kids, it was going to take them. It was only a matter of time." Vriska mused smugly, furthering Karkat's rage.

"FUCK IT ALL. I'M GOING TO BED." Karkat yelled, storming out of the main room. Faint murmurs chased him all the way back to the water room, where he slammed the door and threw himself onto the bed.

He had screwed up the first time around, screwed up through John, and then a third time. The humans said third time's the charm. It was the time that it'd all work out. Why the hell wasn't it?

"Fuck…" He murmured rolling over and looking across the room. He had forgotten about Egbert… He had just passed out earlier that day, so they left him on the spare bed they had.

**_A few hours earlier…_**

"I don't care what you say. This movie is so touching that you can't just not like it." John said dorkily, sighing dreamily at the TV. Karkat facepalmed and sat in the corner, on his bed. John. Was. Fucking. Retarded.

"If only I could convince Rose to play the part of Casey, then I could reenact this scene," He rambled, almost getting teary, "I even got the same bunny for my birthday…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Karkat yelled, covering his ears. John ignored him, still watching the movie. It made the crab want to hit him or something. Maybe stick his machetes in his nook and see what he had to say then.

"Oh! Maybe we could convince Nepeta to help too…" Karkat couldn't take it anymore. The idiot may be his responsibility now, but he was gonna get it.

"EGBERT, SHUT IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." He yelled angrily, storming over. John was still being consumed by his 80's nostalgia, his eyes engrossed by the TV and namely, Nic Cage.

Karkat slapped John, sending him sprawling across the floor in a stupor. He had no idea what had hit him. He was still mumbling something about 'Casey'…

Karkat tackled John and pinned his arms down, glaring. John finally blinked and smiled up at him ignorantly.

"What are you doing Kar? I was trying to watch that." John said, frowning slightly. The boy could not be more infuriating…

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR HUMAN MOVIES ALL SUCK. AND YOU'RE FUCKING RETARDED. AND SO IS NIC CAGE." John gasped, obviously hurt. Karkat had crossed a line, he could tell. But he didn't care either. John Egbert was a complete idiot and needed to be 'burned' a few times.

"That hurt, Kar-kitty." John whispered. Karkat growled at the used of the pet name. Another thing he hated.

"JOHN EGBERT, I'M GOING TO KILL Y-" The sight of the boy's face choked him up. Now he felt really stupid, for many reasons. Hell, he felt stupid for feeling anything to begin with.

One, he felt a sort of kinship with John because he had created him and what he was now. Two, there was something about the imbecile that he was intrigued by, even attracted to. It sickened him… But John was of his own species now, so why the hell not give in?

"Earth to Kar-kiity, if you're going to murder me, get on with it do I can get back to my movie." John deadpanned, trying to look back at the TV.

"John Egbert, shut the fuck up. I've known you for all of a fucking week and I know that you TALK TO DAMN MUCH." Karkat yelled before kissing John.

**==John: Feel extreme confusion.**

John tensed up automatically. One second, the troll was yelling at him and the next he was kissing him. _This isn't right…_ John thought, but soon found himself kissing Karkat back. It was almost exactly like kissing Dave; rough but kind of loving…

_This is kind of like I'm cheating on Dave_ John realized. With that, he shoved Karkat off of him. Karkat growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't deny this, dumbass. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone, yet I have the strange urge to mix genetic material. It's called Kismisisim. Now let me act on these gog awful urges." John tried to slap Karkat's hands away, but it was too late. When those grey hands came in contact with his curved horns, rubbing them tenderly and despite his will power, John couldn't help but moan loudly.

Karkat grinned at this. It made no fucking sense that their horns, when lightly touched, did this to their species, but he wasn't complaining.

"That's better…" Karkat whispered, removing his hands to pull John's shirt off. The boy was quivering slightly in the aftermath of the pleasure.

"Karkat, stop, I already have a Matesprit." John argued weakly, slapping lightly at Karkat's hands. It didn't even faze the Crab, he even sneered at the weak point.

"That's the funny thing about me: I don't fucking care. And besides, you shouldn't be complaining about having your quadrants filled." Then Karkat started tugging on the boy's pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Then he unzipped his own pants, about to pull out his bulge when he noticed it.

"John, what the fucking hell?!" He asked, poking John in the stomach roughly. He didn't even respond, only snored softly.

_WHAT THE HELL? HE JUST FUCKING PASSED OUT, GOG DAMN IT!_ Karkat thought in furious exasperation.

Suddenly he gasped, a rush of memories hitting him. Visions of dreams, blue type on a screen, his friends dying… He remembered it all. Their Sburb session. Could this really be fucking happening again?

**- Rose: Enter**

**_Rose, wake up…_**

Rose hopped up reflexively, ready to fight. Instead, she found herself in a place she hadn't been since she was five.

She was in the bedroom of her old house that she used to live in with her mom. But her mom died on her 5th birthday, so the house had been sold and she'd been sent to live with a lady who was supposed to be related to her. And she had met Dave, John, and Jade. But this all was beside the point. How the hell could she be here now?

She wandered out of her room and down the stairs in somewhat of a stupor. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. It even seemed a little too large in the house, as if she was still five.

Then, Rose came across something somewhat unfamiliar. It was a large machine, in the middle of her living room. She would've sworn that she'd seem it somewhere before, but she wasn't sure.

For now she left it, going back up stairs towards the roof. That's when she got a glimpse of the outside world for the first time, through the giant wall of windows.

It looked like a twisted, Technicolor thunderstorm. It was pouring rain outside, but it looked similar to Easter egg dye and the sun was shining extra brightly. As she stepped closer to the window, she could see that the house was perched on a cliff above a calm ocean or lake, which was also pastel colored and unnatural looking.

_I should be freaking out_, Rose thought, turning her back to the window. _This all is not natural, but I can't help but feel that I've been here before…_ she mused, a slight smile gracing her face. All she could do now was figure out her purpose here and pursue it; then all the sooner she could get back to where she was supposed to be.

_And with Kanaya…_ she added on as an afterthought, her chest aching slightly. She missed the troll girl already and that in itself was reason enough to conquer this infernal game.

Suddenly she knew her purpose. To wreak havoc on the game, to destroy it as she and her friends had once before.

With vigor, Rose stood up and got to work, guided by her past memories that were returning. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to win this time, the defeat the game once and for all

**-Kanaya: Take the lead.**

Kanaya opened the door of their human hive, dragging Rose's body over to a couch, resting her on her back and arranging her as the humans did at their corpse parties. A slight jade blush crept along her cheekbones as she rested her fingers on her Matesprit's cheek gently.

But none of this was important right now. She had to inform the rest of her companions of the situation at hand. Her instincts to her that the Knight and Heir had most likely already entered, and the Witch was on her way. Last was her Seer of Light…

"Kanaya, do you know what's happening?" The Jade blood jumped and turned around at the question, in the form of a little girl's voice. The shortest troll stood behind her, Nepeta. Her hat was off, leaving her hair in a tangled mess.

"Hey Nep. I know you're as intuitive as I am. The Game reset itself. We have to do it all again. Except with them this time." Nepeta nodded, her suspicion confirmed. It saddened her slightly, knowing how many of them could, and most likely would die.

"Nepeta, could you get everyone out here please? We must make a plan." The neko girl nodded rapidly and scurried out of the room. Kanaya turned back to Rose and sighed loudly. Why was it that everyone she pitied was torn away from her, one way or another? And, despite being a troll, she just wished for some peace sometimes.

"Don't worry Kanaya, we're going to win this time. I can feel it." Kanaya jumped, her eyes locking on Rose's lilac-colored ones. How could she be awake?

"Please, for me. Just lead the other eleven to where they need to go. I trust you to do what is required, and I'll what is necessary." Kanaya nodded, and stooped down to do what she had wanted to do for a while. She kissed Rose. The pressure was returned only for a moment before the girl went limp again, back into the medium.

Kanaya stood and hardened herself again, wiping off her jade lipstick and applying black. She had to get down to business.

"Kanaya, uh, there's a little lipstick on the human Rose's lips…" Tavros pointed out nervously. Kanaya flushed green again and wiped it off. Then she sat awkwardly with the bull troll, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

It took less than two minutes for everyone else to gather in the main room. Vriska sat close, a smug look on her face. Kanaya sighed to herself, but forced herself to look confident, especially when everyone stared at her expectantly.

_Here We Go… For Rose._ Kanaya thought as she stood.


	10. Anything for His Matesprit

**-Enter Name**

"As You Are All Probably Aware Of, We Are Reliving A Past Experience That Was, For Unknown Reasons, Erased From Our Timeline." Kanaya enunciated very properly and clearly as she spoke, sounding somewhat stiff. Even the way she stood was ridiculously proper, somewhere between a ballerina and someone what had a long straight shaft shoved up their nook. That very thought made Tavros Nitram chuckle to himself.

"We Must Once Again Divide Into Teams To Play The Game, But This Time It Will Include The Humans." Terezi stood up suddenly and walked to the front. Many of them look surprised, but Tavros knew better. The Seer, well, _saw_ a lot more than most of them did. Knew things that they never would.

"You're right Kanaya, but I know more. There are more than just the four humans. four paradox clones were created by one of us," Tavros noticed Terezi's eyes dart around the room and land on Karkat despite the fact that she was blind, "by using ectobiology. There's nothing we can do about them except meet them in the medium."

Tavros wanted to sigh at this very badly. This could complicate things very much. It was 4 variables in and already very complicated and indefinite equation. It was a miracle that they beat the game once, could they manage to do it again?

"Thank You Terezi. Now, I Shall Leave You All To Form Teams. The Red Team Will Be Based Around Humans Rose and Dave, The Blue Team Around Humans John and Jade. We Begin At The Earth Sunrise." With a swish of her skirt, Kanaya picked up the Rose human and left, presumable back to the room that she shared with him and Gamzee.

"Yo, motherfucker, you gotta be on my team." Tavros jumped as Gamzee hung his arms around his shoulders at the exact moment he thought about him.

"O-of course Gamzee. Anything for you." Tavros stuttered. Gamzee only grinned and rested his head on the bull troll's shoulder, pulling the other's smaller form to his. This earned a rust-colored blush.

"Excellent, miraculous. Now, what do you say we rope in the Water Room motherfuckers and call it good?" Gamzee asked, smiling lazily. Tavros nodded silently.

No more need for words, the goat troll grabbed his other's hand and led him towards each member of the Water Room in turn and convinced them to join their team. Karkat, Vriska, and Feferi. It pained Tavros that they had to have Vriska on their team, but there wasn't much to be done about it.

Finally they retired to the Earth Room where Kanaya was speaking with Terezi quite heatedly. The human girl lied in between them, her chest rising and falling softly. The two trolls stopped speaking as soon as the pair walked in. Gamzee, ignoring this face, dragged Tavros over and gave Kanaya their reasoning, which she immediately agreed to.

_This all was too easy…_ Tavros thought, feeling extremely paranoid for a moment, but brushed it off. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. No one would listen to him anyways.

Shortly after, Terezi left to retrieve Dave and Kanaya took Rose to the main room. She told Gamzee and Tavros that she was going to be responsible for watching the humans, so not to wait up for her. Gamzee just grinned lazily and tossed her a syringe of Hive Slime as she left. As soon as the door shut, the highblood turned back to his other, a strange look on his face. Uh Oh.

**-Tavros: uh… uhh. UH. **

"We have the room to ourselves tonight, what a motherfucking miracle that is. I know what I wanna do." Tavros' cheeks flushed brightly. He knew exactly what Gamzee meant, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. It's not like he did these kind of things a lot. At least not in this timeline.

"Uhm… Do ya think maybe you could wash that stuff off your face at least?" Tavros asked, not looking his Matesprit in the eye. The floor was suddenly very interesting… Until large purple shoes obstructed his view of it. Gamzee tilted Tavros' head upward, smiling with less of his usual intensity, but with more sincerity.

"Sure thing bro. I remember how much you hated me wearing it." With a quick kiss, Gamzee disappeared into their bathroom, leaving Tavros a little stunned.

Gamzee actually remembered their past session and their time before it. He didn't know if his Sopor-damaged brain would recall memories the same way that everyone else's had. Maybe it still only remembered bits. It was useless to wonder though. No one would ever know how Gamzee's brain worked, not even Gamzee himself.

"Don't look so forlorn, my friend. I'll protect you from any motherfuckers who mess with you." Tavros jumped, looking at Gamzee's clean and slightly concerned face. He nodded and dove into Gamzee's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I know Gam. Thanks." Tavros whispered. Gamzee laughed lightly, already changing as he did when they were alone. He got more focused and seemed a little less stoned. It was kind of nice, actually.

Without a word exchanged, Tavros tilted his head up and kissed along Gamzee's neck, then his jaw, then finally, his lips. The kissed slowly at first, the a little faster. The highblood slid his hands up Tavros' shirt and caressed his smooth chest.

He couldn't take it anymore. Despite the fact that he'd only done this once before, in a far off memory, he decided to take control. With a gentle shove, he broke the kiss and pushed Gamzee back onto his bed. Tavros then slowly maneuvered his shirt over his horns, as he did every morning, leaving his upper half bare. Then he finished the job, removing the rest of his clothes.

"You're motherfucking sexy sometimes, Tav." Gamzee said, slipping his own shirt off with much more ease. Tavros smiled and straddled his other's waist, pressing himself against him, skin to skin, and kissed Gamzee again.

Moving slowly and sensually, Tavros, moved his hands down to Gamzee's waistband, and messed with it for a moment before pushing his polka dotted sweatpants down as far as he could without breaking the kiss. Gamzee helped him by lifting himself and kicking them the rest of the way off, leaving them both completely naked.

Suddenly Tavros' confidence dissipated. He wanted Gamzee so bad, but it was like he froze up. He knew what to do, but he just couldn't do it. He started shivering slightly in embarrassment. He couldn't do this. He wasn't good enough for a highblood…

"Don't worry, I got ya…" Gamzee whispered tenderly, kissing Tavros on the cheek and grinning familiarly. _Why did I even doubt us?_ Tavros wondered, Gamzee's caresses erasing his thoughts-mostly.

Kissing him again as a distraction, Gamzee pushed his bone bulge all the way into Tavros' nook, making him gasp and moan loudly. Tavros laid his head against Gamzee's chest, shivering with pleasure as his other slowly pulled out, then pushed back in.

Gamzee swiftly picked up his pace, reducing Tavros to little more than a pile of incoherent pleasure nerves. He pulled the smaller troll closer to him, cocooning him in his arms. Tavros latched his mouth onto Gamzee's neck at one point, biting and sucking and eventually earning a moan.

When they were both close, Tavros withdrew his teeth from Gamzee's neck, cringing slightly at the purple-weeping bite mark.

"Don't worry about it bro. I'm proud of it." Gamzee declared with two final thrusts, making Tavros shiver as his other's genetic material was deposited into his nook.

Tavros sighed happily when Gamzee pulled out, crawling up a little higher to cuddle with his Matesprit. Gamzee laughed and grin, squeezing Tavros against his side.

Tavros looked up at Gamzee's face, examining it. He was one of the only beings who had ever seen Gamzee without his makeup, and it was really strange. His grins were less exaggerated and his eyes shown brighter. Tavros loved it, really. Though, not when his eyes dropped down to the bite makes again.

"You're like a motherfucking book, Tav. These bite marks?" Gamzee motioned to the said wound, "I love them. They were given to me by someone very special." He proceeded to smear his fingers in them, so that it was sure to scar.

This gesture touched Tavros in a way that he'd never known before, and despite the slightly gory nature, he blurted out something trolls rarely said.

"I love you Gamzee."

Gamzee froze and turned his eyes to his lover, almost looking confused. Tavros instantly regretted saying it. Trolls couldn't love. Love was a human emotion, as Karkat had told them so many times. Only hate and pity.

Gamzee laughed and hugged Tavros tightly, surprising him. Then, he kissed him forcefully.

"I love you too, motherfucker. Now how about we clean up before our genetic material starts to get too motherfucking friendly with one another?" Tavros laughed and stood up, pulling Gamzee up with him, crazy grin and all.

**-Tavros: Be The Author**

"There. PB&J has once again been satisfied." The author chuckled to herself, once again barreling through darkness.

She knew that she had failed the November writing challenge again, NaNoWriMo, but she was still very happy with the direction her story was going. She could do whatever she wanted with the characters. She was their god now.

All the Homestuck. All of it.

The good, the bad, the Vriska. The yaoi and the yuri. The deaths, lives and time. She enjoyed the tyranny that she was granted by this, as she was sure that the brilliant mastermind, Andrew Hussie, did too. All the brilliance.

"Gog damn it, get back to the motherfucking story already." She grumbled to herself after her much needed break. It was time to get down to business and exert her tyranny- this could be very pleasurable indeed.


End file.
